Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer-related deaths worldwide, with non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) representing 80%. Despite advances in chemotherapy, the prognosis remains poor, as less than 20% of patients with stage IV disease have even a two-year survival rate. Hence, there is an urgent need for new or repurposed agents that are effective against this disease. Oral bexarotene is used clinically to treat cutaneous T-cell lymphoma, and has shown modest efficacy in clinical trials of NSCLC. Despite its modest efficacy, oral bexarotene causes hypertriglyceridemia and hypercholesterolemia, which limit dose escalation to higher, perhaps more effective doses. We anticipate that aerosol delivery of bexarotene would result in little or no drug being delivered to the blood, thereby reducing/eliminating these systemic adverse effects, while maintaining or increasing its efficacious effects at the target site, the lung. The purpose of this task order is to support the aerosol development of bexarotene.